Neighbour of the Potters
by silverdoutrane
Summary: What if James and Lily Potters' next door neighbor was in fact the heroine of the wizarding world? Set in maraurders era throughout the first wizarding world war and afterwards. Warning: Introduction, Two Left is where everyone who is in the original order of the phoenix members.
1. Chapter 1

**Disc:** _Only_ the plotline, _JK Rowling_ owns Harry Potter, the maraurders and all of Harry Potter books' characters, I'm just burrowing a few for this fanfic.

SUMMARY: What if James and Lily Evans Potter's next door neighbor was in fact the heroine of the wizarding world?

 **PLOTLINE: Start at the almost end of the very first wizarding war and continue thereafter wards.**

 **MAIN PAIRING: SIRIUS BLACK/OC, REGULUS BLACK/OC TEMPORARY, JP/LEP, RJL/MM OR RJL/EV (PLEASE FANS OF REMUS CHOOSE WHICH OF THESE TWO MUST BE PAIRED WITH REMUS LUPIN)**

* * *

 **TWO LEFT**

Silence, an uncomfortable silence hang in the air. All around them it was dark, the darkest of times one can expect. He rode, his wife back to Godrics Hallow number Twelve; Kreacher his family's house elf already made preparations.

"Felicity, please speak." He begged his muggle wife.

She had a baby bump showing very little that she was at the end of her pregnancy. "What needs to be said? You know what is left over…just me and Nagini." She said already accepting her fate.

"Can't it wait, until our little Venus is born?" Regulus said, his silvery orbs danced with a known argument on what to name the baby will be.

"No…Emma Black and that is final sweetie." She said, he parked his car and his car with her disappear from sight, from the fideluis charm placed on their house.

Regulus opened the car door and she climbed out, she walked and carried very little to go into the house with new baby born clothes, Regulus carried everything, the camping cot, the pram, the car seat and the list goes on.

"Kreacher has already prepared the nursery room for Master and Felicity." He said, he was quiet and he stared at her, Felicity was different and the _only_ exception of all muggles that Kreacher would allow to stay inside the ancient most noble house of Black, only three were left, Sirius Black the traitor and Regulus Augustus Black and his wife Felicity Black and now with the fourth Black on the way, Venus or Emma Black.

"Thank you Kreacher." Regulus said smiling gratefully, Felicity also smiled with gratitude.

Godrics Hallow Number fourteen, had small white picket fencing, a green lawn, a huge maple tree and a beautiful garden, now it was night and inside the very large living room, around a round table, the original order of the phoenix members were sitting there, no one was yet murdered or tortured into insanity.

"What I've learnt is that You-Know-Who is going crazy, all of his fallowers are terrified to their dark lord. All of them are appearing inside of Azkaban and begging the aurors to keep them safe from You-Know-Who." Fletcher was giving the report.

"Whom made Voldemort to act the way he does?" Lily asked simply, she was grateful that whoever is throwing a wrench in Voldemort's plans.

"I don't know…but that person had done something big, very humungous to make Voldemort act this way." Alice said.

"Then it's decided…find this mysterious person and if he/she needs to be protected, give your full protection to them." Dumbledore said, they had a very relief expressions on their faces for the very first time in a long time.

* * *

Please Read and Review...

Thank you to those that will read this fanfiction

Silverdoutrane :)


	2. Chapter 2: Loss of The Dream

_No, don't own Harry Potter = JK Rowling is the rightful own_

 _This Plotline = mine and OCS mine..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: LOSS OF THE DREAM…**

Silence, uncomfortable silences hang in the air. All around them it was dark, the darkest of times one can expect. He rode his wife back to Godrics Hallow number Twelve; Kreacher his family's house elf already made preparations.

"Felicity, please speak." He begged his muggle wife.

She had a baby bump showing very little that she was at the end of her pregnancy. "What needs to be said? You know what is left over…just me and Nagini." She said already accepting her fate.

"Can't it wait, until our little Venus is born?" Regulus said; his silvery orbs danced with a known argument on what to name the baby will be.

"No…Emma Black and that is final sweetie." She said, he parked his car and his car with her disappears from sight, from the fideluis charm placed on their house.

Regulus opened the car door and she climbed out, she walked and carried very little to go into the house with new baby born clothes, Regulus carried everything, the camping cot, the pram, the car seat and the list goes on.

"Kreacher has already prepared the nursery room for Master and Felicity." He said, he was quiet and he stared at her, Felicity was different and the _only_ exception of all muggles that Kreacher would allow to stay inside the ancient most noble house of Black, only three were left, Sirius Black the traitor and Regulus Augustus Black and his wife Felicity Black and now with the fourth Black on the way, Venus or Emma Black.

"Thank you Kreacher." Regulus said smiling gratefully, Felicity also smiled with gratitude.

* * *

That was two months ago, her baby girl Emma Venus Black, was only four days old...Felicity just sat in a comfortable couch, just staring ahead the windows, Regulus, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the Malfoy couple recently joined them, after Felicity saved Lucius and Narcissa's baby boy Draco from a curse which their former dark lord wanted to torture a four days old baby boy, both Dobby and Kreacher saved their butts.

Felicity sat and stared ahead at the windows.

Narcissa brought Draco with her and with one look from her grey-silvery orbs she saw a preview of a mirror of how Felicity will crumble to if Regulus will soon die. "Dobby." She called.

A pop was heard.

"Yes my mistress." Dobby asked bowing.

"Look after this muggle woman...she's an exception to grace the Malfoy Manor." She ordered.

"Cissy where are you and Draco going?" Felicity asked.

"Back to the Manor..." Narcissa answered.

"But you and your family is on the hitlist of you know and his death eaters." Felicity said.

"Very well...I'll spend with you..." Narcissa answered, Felicity smiled.

So the two new mothers started to talk, like really talk, Narcissa learnt in twenty minutes on what exactly had drawn Regulus to Felicity's side from his teenage years,Felicity learnt in twenty minutes what made Narcissa so unique and different from her old high school's plastic girls.

* * *

Regulus and Severus came back from another Death Eater meeting, they appeared in the nursery bedroom and Regulus came and hugged his wife, Lucius hugged his wife, Draco and Emma slept next to each other and their small hands were entwined each baby in their own baby carry cot.

"Dobby make for us tea." Narcissa said and Dobby disappeared and did just that.

"What news?" Felicity asked.

"You will need some sort of a weapon to defeat or cut Nagini's neck." Regulus said.

"It means I'll need Gryffindor's sword...it has goblin's blood on it and it is repellent towards dark magic." Felicity said.

"One problem...Gryffindor's sword rests inside the headmaster's quarters." Severus added.

"So...it means we will need to get into Hogwarts..." Felicity said, her mind running with a mile a minute thinking of ways to enter Hogwarts.

"Just one problem...how will we enter Hogwarts?" Lucius asked.

"How difficult is it to enter Hogwarts?" Felicity asked, staring inside her husband's eyes.

"No one can appearate or disappear from Hogwarts, except the Headmaster...according to Hogwarts A History." Regulus said.

A challenging smirk appeared on his wife's full tempting natural kissable lips.

"Maybe not...Kreacher will you please get Gryffindor's old Spellbook." Felicity said, bowing to his eye level. Kreacher disappearate.

"Yes my mistress." Kreacher said and pop out.

"What is in Gryffindor's old Spellbook?" Regulus asked.

"A way to enter Hogwarts...Tell me Severus, are you also a spy for The Original Order of The Phoenix?" Felicity asked.

"...Yes..." He said, Felicity couldn't read any of his facial expression.

"I need you to give information to the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, I need your help...give me a day and time, for not being inside your office, drink tea/butterbeer and chat with one off your staff members." Felicity said, a pop was heard.

Felicity bowed to eye level, a very thick book with the emblem with a roaring lion, with red the background and golden surrounding the crest, Felicity opened the book, it turned to the right page.

A letter fell out of the book...

" _My dearest Felicity..._

 _By now you know who you are...When you meet the heir of Slytherin...He has to kill you with an unforgiving curse...then we will meet again._

 _Only then there will be a very strong spell that will awaken in you and my crest will be on those who assist you on this difficult battle ahead of you._

 _There is one exception that I didn't left behind and let the rest of the wizarding community to believe that_ _ **ONLY**_ _the Headmaster or staff member can apparate or disappearte out and into Hogwarts. Here is the secret..._

 _Inside the Forbidden Forest there is a field where the Griffins lie asleep, they will awake when they sense you coming...they'll take you straight to the current Headmaster's Office, one of my personal Griffin is in already a form of a human girl that is currently in Hogwarts, she'll give you the current Headmaster's password, then the griffin's will allow you to meet the Sorting Hat do not and I mean_ _ **DO NOT**_ _under any circumstance put the Sorting Hat on your head, my little one..._

 _I will assist you on a replica spell to cast upon my old sword, then take my sword and figure out the rest on how to defeat the horcrux..._

 _Then when the time comes...there is this one spell...you can use...on him and his followers._

 _Now the rules of this spell is simple..._

 _When hit by this unique spell...no one may ever,_ _ **EVER**_ _use any form to do with magic...otherwise he/she'll dies..._

 _With all my love_

 _Godric Gryffindor_

 _Founder of Gryffindor House."_

Felicity finished reading and emphasizes on the few words.

* * *

Severus Snape, apparate in the Head Quarters of The Original Order of The Phoenix.

Dumbledore and everyone sat there. Before Sirius and Severus could've exchanged words, Severus began with his message of what Felicity said...

"The one who is throwing a wrench in the Dark Lord's plans needs your help." Severus began.

"How do we know that this is not one of Voldemort's bidding?" Sirius asked his silvery orbs danced with mistrust.

"First Black, there would've been the mark of the Dark Lord's doing and second, once you meet her you will know by the waves she gives off, it's like being in the permanent warmth of Gryffindor Common Room's Fireplace." Severus replied.

Dumbledore stared intently at his spy.

"Are you her spy too?" He asked.

"No, Dumbledore...I joined willing." Severus said.

"Very well Severus." Dumbledore said, Dumbledore had written down the day and time.

* * *

Felicity used a very powerful spell, to unveil, her black cat, whom in return is a night fury dragon.

"Will you take me to Hogwarts Sirvlina?" Felicity asked, the night fury dargon which is now a mom of three dragon eggs, soon will be hatched; nodded her head.

Sirvlina used her breath for a protecting layer on their house and her eggs, making an illusion confusing the bypassing wizard or witch and muggle alike. Like an empty lot between Godrics Hollow Number Fourteen where the Potters lived and Godrics Hollow Number Ten where a muggle couple lived.

* * *

In the dark night sky, Felicity thought on the warning that Gryffindor gave to her...

" _Don't under ANY circumstance put the Sorting Hat on your head..."_ Felicity saw the night sky of a moonless night, last night was full moon and she heard the howls, she asked Regulus what it meant and he said it was werewolves howls.

Her duel eyes stared ahead, her long dark brown hair was straight waved to and fro, they were higher than when the airplane flew, high upabove the clouds, she felt a chill going down wards. Somehow, she fell asleep.

* * *

When she awoke, griffins awoke with their growl awaken, one cub licked her awaken, Felicity giggled and stared ahead, "So this is my forgotten home..." Felicity said, feeling an alienated feeling and loneliness, she never attended this home of hers. She continued to walk with them, the griffin girl took them to the headmaster's staircase of a gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizzbees..." She said. The gargoyle jumped aside, she had to climb onto the staircase as it appeared and spinned upwards.

She and the griffins walked straight to the headmaster's office.

"So you have at last returned...why didn't you attend Hogwarts young Gryffindor?" The Sorting Hat asked.

"You talked?!" Felicity asked shocked, to the Hat.

"...Actually I am here on Godric's orders and I need your help...I need to take the sword, by a copying spell...then take the original and destroy." She said.

"Very well, Fawkes here will help you." A Protrait of the very first headmaster before headmistress Phyllida Spore.

"Godric Gryffindor..." Felicity said, Godric Gryffindor's portrait smiled at her.

"Hello dearest Felicity." He greeted.

"What do you mean do not put under any circumstances The Sorting Hat on my head?" She asked.

"Yes, The Sorting Hat don't only have the ability to sort future generations into our houses and talk the third ability is to cast a very powerful time travel spell, making everyone, you, the maraurders, Lily and Severus all turn back eleven years old, yet you can choose to keep this information about the horcruxes and where to destroy them..." Gryffindor explained.

"I don't think it's necessary..." Felicity said smiling.

"...Then how about...we will make a truce...if a big sadness overcome you, I'll come to your side and be sitting upon your head and then the time travel will begin?" The Hat said.

"I'm really ok, in fact I am happily married to a pure blood wizard named Regulus Black." Felicity said.

She took the sword and casted a powerful illusion spell.

* * *

Now...came the day...

The Original Order Of The Phoenix and the Death Eaters were fighting and spells were flying to and fro, Felicity had ordered her Night Fury to protect the Toddlers, The Potters were also fighting against the death eaters, none of the original order of the phoenix didn't see the true herione of both worlds.

Her friends, The Malfoys (acted) as though they were given Felicity over to Voldemort...

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort shouted, green light hitted her chest, Narcissa had closed her eyelids and stood over her body.

A precious hour bypassed...

She opened her eyes now fully understood why she didn't attend Hogwarts when she was eleven years old...

* * *

"Hello and bubye Voldemort!" Felicity yelled, her eyes turned golden.

Remus Lupin however, killed a few death eaters, when he stupified a few death eaters.

Voldemort and all of his followers felt like a strong chain entering their hearts.

"Now listen up, Voldemort and Death Eaters...

Here are the rules...

You may never, _EVER_ use magic in any form...

If you do...you will die without a second thought...live like a muggle does. In fact _EVERYONE_ listen up. No one must help them if you do...this spell will hit you too and you won't ever be able to use magic in any form shape or size do I make myself clear?!" Felicity said, accidently casting an old Gryffindor spell that comminucates over their televisions or radios.

With that said she disappeared and no one saw her.

* * *

A month later someone lifted and broken her powerful spell and she had no choice but to kill Voldemort...but with that came a greater price...

Everywhere around her, outside the birds where chriping, the crisp autumn air was new and a light shine at last...but inside her heart, he was gone and dead...

She and Emma, the Malfoys and Severus were at his funeral...

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds where chirping, children were running to and fro down the streets, everywhere in Britain and Europe, people were celebrating the destruction of The Evil One...

Not next to the Potters. A woman, who's baby girl is fast asleep in her cot, sat down on the double doors of their cottage. The house elf's ears hanged droopy, he held in the tears, his mistress's whole body shook of tears, she was crying out of her deceased husband and father to her daughter, she named Emma Venus.

It all happened inside Godrics Hollow number 12... The neighbouring house of the Potters Cottage.

On the floor behind the double doors, sat a muggle woman crying out loud of her deceased husband and father to her daughter. Her whole body shook of freshly new tears, everywhere on the walls, the cabinets were pictures of happier times.

The last photo of them together was where Regulus Black held her pregnant belly, while the two stared lovingly into each other's eyes. The house elf appeared and picked her up, she didn't know but somehow she was dressed for bed and now in her bed.

"Miss Felicity...who were you before you met my dear master?" Kreacher asked, freshly formed tears met Kreacher's eyes.

Felicity Black changed...

From this beautiful rare flowery scented girl, who has a bubbly personality and made everyone feel welcome and founded that they've found their homes...till this grieving person...

Her appearance changed, her usually romantic waves of red-auburn hair, hanged greasily around her face, she forced herself to eat healthy and exercise for her daughter's sake...

She slept only till 22:00 p.m. and woke up, she took her study books and read through them all. She walked aimlessly around the house...something triggered her heart and she forced herself like many other nights to sit in front of the piano...

Next door...Lily was awake at 02:15, Harry had a night terror, Lily picked up her baby boy and stared at the window, it was at these odd hours that the Fidelius Charm was disappearing and Lily could've seen through the window into her next door neighbour Felicity's state of mind, her heart warmed at the sad figure with compassion.

Her husband held her small waist and put his head on her shoulder...

"Lilykins and Harry come to bed, daddy misses you too much..." He said, Lily smiled.

"Hon...later today we are going to meet up with Felicity..." Lily said, she only knew of her first name...Felicity was also one of the nominees for the Minister of Magic position.

Felicity had a reputation that she loathed sleep...

No one knew of her pain, challenges etc...only those who is in her inner circle of very small friends and even no one except those friends knew who they were...

* * *

Confusing...Be honest with me and R &R thanks to those who fave this fanfiction.

Silverdoutears out :)


End file.
